


exit

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: “You know, if I think about it, I’m not sure this counts as a date.”





	

“You know, if I think about it, I’m not sure this counts as a date.” Cisco said, dodging another fire blast from a meta on Earth-18. “No this definitely doesn’t.”

Next to him Cindy laughed, running through one portal and landing behind the meta to knock him out while Cisco had him distracted. “You did say I could choose.”

“Yeah but I thought you’d pick like…comparing our Star Wars movies or something. Not doing your job.” Cisco walked closely, keeping an eye on the meta in case he wasn’t as unconscious as they thought.

Cindy only shrugged, “It came up, I had to go and since you were with me…”

“Yeah yeah,” Cisco waved his hand, “I don’t actually mind helping out but I’m just saying.”

There was a minute between when Cindy vibed her and the captor back to their Earth and then was back. “Well I’m free now. What were you thinking?”

“Oh I dunno, coffee?” Cisco asked, catching the way that Cindy brightened at that. “Yeah I know your weaknesses.” He teased.

“Not all of them.” Cindy retorted, stepping into Cisco’s space, close enough that their lips were nearly touching. “But I think you’re getting there.” She kissed him, hard and quick and then pulled back to shoot him a grin and vibed out.

“I could so get used to that exit.” Cisco sighed pleasantly and vibed to the alleyway of Jitters where he knew Cindy was waiting.


End file.
